HelloGoodbye
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: close your eyes..." Stan said "and keep them closed" ... Stan attempts to make Kyle forgive him after he realized he had made him mad... yay Slash


* * *

Wow- I got 5000 hits on "She Loves Me, He Loves Me Not" ... that's kinda cool- to me anyway- it might not be much to some people but man- that is pretty groovy. So I write another Kyle and Stan to celebrate... enjoy!

* * *

Hello.Goodbye

Warm hands fell over his eyes. Blackness came quick and settled in, trapping in the darkness from between the fingers. Shapes appeared behind his eyes from where he last saw the light and it made him slightly dizzy. He let his own hands fly up to those that covered his vision but he already knew who it was.

The smell gave him away. The roughness of the hands upon his skin gave him away. The way he breathed out when he smiled gave him away. The way his cheek brushed against his gave him away and if it wasn't for Kyle being mad at Stan, he would have been thrilled to see him.

'What do you want?' Kyle asked with obvious disdain in his voice.

'Close your eyes...' Stan whispered in the other boy's ear and it sent shivers down his spine.

'Why?' Kyle asked curiously.

'And keep them closed...' he whispered once again and for the second time ignored Kyle's despise for the situation. The warm hands removed themselves and a cold air hit Kyle in the face and he suddenly missed the hands. His eyes faltered and wanted to open but he kept them closed out of sheer curiosity. 'Promise...'Stan said.

'...promise...' Kyle replied and furrowed his brow in inquisitiveness. Whether Kyle was mad at Stan or not, when Stan's lips touched his lightly he was compelled to do as he asked just hoping his lips would come back. He felt a fabric over his face and the bright light he could see through his lids faded.

His hands travelled up to his face once again and he touched the soft fabric that now replaced the warm hands. Stan pushed Kyle's hands away from the blindfold and instead replaced them with his own hand.

Kyle stumbled out of the chair he was sitting in and blindly followed the motion that he was dragged in. He stood holding Stan's hand and blind to what was going on or even to what he was doing.

'You still haven't apologized...' Kyle said still not realizing Stan's disinterest on the subject of anger and Kyle's ability to hold a grudge this particular evening. He waited for an answer but there was nothing but a tug on his hand as Stan led the way out of the bedroom.

'Stan...' Kyle said but there was no reply. Just the sound of him smiling and this made his heart flutter. He then remembered he was mad at Stan and quickly scowled again. They stopped and Kyle bumped into him slightly.

'Stairs...' Stan told him in a quiet voice and this persona of Stan was really intriguing to Kyle. It kept his interest and he had to follow along to see where he was going with this. His limp hand soon was captured so that both hands could be tugged simultaneously to where he knew the stairs were waiting.

He let his feet do the walking. Eyes closed and completely focused on what they were doing. Moving forward slightly and tapping the ground until he could feel the drop. Every time he took a step he would grip Stan's hands and he would grip back just as tightly. He knew Stan would never let him fall and he knew Stan didn't even have to tell him that.

Kyle's heart was beating uncontrollably and he wasn't completely certain if it was from Stan or being blind. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Stan leaned in once more and lightly kissed Kyle's lips causing him to blush. Kyle didn't even have anything to say to him he just held back a smile. He was beginning to understand why he always forgives this boy.

The hand in his was firm but it wasn't overpowering. Even though Kyle couldn't see he could feel the tenderness and warmth in the grip. He could sense the soft features looking back at him to make sure he wasn't peeking. Kyle also knew that every time Stan saw that he still had his eyes closed, a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. This obvious realization made him smile and forget all about the problems that Stan caused earlier that week.

The sense of his hearing was becoming more overwhelming. The simple turn of the doorknob sounded overly mechanical and defining. The squeak that it made whenever it opened was so clear to him, as if the years before he wasn't really hearing it. A cool breeze hit his face and the smell of the small town and the seasons hit him instantly.

'Um... Stan? Where are we going?' the hand released Kyle's and his arms instinctively flew up in front of him as if he was going to fall.

Stan leaned in and breathed hot air across Kyle's ear. The sensation sent shivers down the other boy's spine causing the hands to fall to his side.

'I've missed you quite terribly...' He felt Stan's hand squeeze around his and Kyle's heart fluttered. He was slightly mad that he was feeling this way but he was beginning to forget why he was mad in the first place. The way Stan was acting, it made Kyle unsure of what Stan saw in him.

He now heard a car door open and Stan gently pushed him into it. Making sure all limbs were in the car Stan shut the door on Kyle. There was silence to the average ear but Kyle could hear the gravel crunching underneath Stan's feet as he walked around to the driver's side.

The engine started but the car was idle. It was as if Stan was talking to someone, but there were no words exchanged. Suddenly the car jerked and they started rolling backwards. Kyle reached for something to hold on to and he heard a small snicker from Stan. Kyle's heart was pounding. The whole not seeing thing was beginning to freak him out, but he promised to keep his eyes closed.

'We'll be there shortly.' He heard Stan's voice but it seemed muffled by the sound of the car and the wind blowing past the opened window.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but Kyle could hear the things that he didn't usually pay attention to. Like the way Stan would breathe softly once in a while and how he tapped his index finger on the shift stick in tune with the engine. Kyle's hands were clasped together. This wasn't something he was used to. The blindfold made him feel vulnerable and somewhat like a victim.

Kyle thought silently to himself. He wanted to take the blindfold off to see what Stan was doing and where he was going. Suddenly the thought crossed his mind. Just because he couldn't see didn't mean he was unable to speak. Kyle licked his lips and breathed in and spit out the first words that came to mind.

'What colour are my eyes?'

Stan glanced over and remained silent. Kyle continued to stare in the direction he thought to be forward. He was rigid and waited for an answer, his hands gripping the seat as one would on a scary ride.

He smiled. 'Green of course' was his reply after making Kyle wait almost as if he really had to think about it.

'What took you so long to answer?' Kyle asked.

'There is no length of time involved when telling you the colour of your eyes. I know they are brown and you know I know they are brown... don't you?' Stan asked. Kyle was puzzled by his roundabout logic and wondered if it was Stan in the car at all.

'Should I dare ask if you know the colour of my eyes?' Stan knew Kyle didn't know the answer. He wasn't astute to things such as the colour of eyes or which hand he wrote with or the fact that he had a habit of changing the toothpaste on his brush twice while brushing.

Kyle's mouth pursed and he knew he didn't know. He tried picturing Stan in his mind but it was all black and white. He sighed and shrugged. 'I- don't know... I don't know... how can I not know?' Kyle placed his hands on his lap and waited for Stan to reply.

'It's fine Kyle. It isn't a big deal to me. I know the little things matter but this is too little. It's something I can change whenever I feel like. I can become an entire different person in three seconds- so really, you knowing my eye colour doesn't really matter...'

The statement made Kyle go silent. He was speechless and felt somewhat jaded. The car began to slow and Kyle could hear the blinker. He felt his world turn around him as the car took a left.

'Stan?' Kyle asked but knew he wouldn't get an answer. The car finally stopped and the only thing that Kyle wanted to do was rip off the blindfold and see what the hell Stan was doing. He heard the click of the key and he heard the engine stop polluting the air. Then for the first time since he left the house- he heard nothing.

'...Stan?' Kyle asked again but there wasn't a reply, just a warm hand encasing his tightly. He was surprised how warm his hands were; they felt white hot compared to Kyle's freezing digits.

He heard Stan's seatbelt unbuckle and he felt his hand leave his; some shifting in the seat opposite his and then silence once more. He felt fingers trace the side of the blindfold and then the hand rested on his cheek. Kyle took a deep breath and waited for what Stan was going to do next.

The click of Kyle's seatbelt reached his ears and he ducked out of the way. In seconds his lips were claimed by Stan's. The sensation was overwhelming and he instantly forgave Stan. He wasn't sure he could live without this. He had never shared a kiss with anyone with this magnitude or emotion. It made every other kiss seem minimal and weak.

The kiss broke and Kyle felt the cover around his head lift. A bright light blinded him for a few seconds longer, but as soon as he adjusted the striking blue eyes of Stan were staring at him. It was the first thing he noticed and he couldn't believe he hadn't paid attention to them before.

'We're at my house...' Kyle said flatly when he noticed where they were. Stan laughed. 'You just drove around in circles to make me think we were going somewhere...' Kyle smiled lightly and reached up pulling Stan's hat down.

'Where did you think I'd take you?' Stan asked while adjusting his hat.

'I don't know- somewhere exciting?'

'Places aren't exciting... it's the people that make it exciting.' He grinned and Kyle couldn't help but reach for the boy in front of him and kiss him. Hands gripped at the pocket of Kyle's jeans and he was pulled him as close as he could get from his sitting position.

'I'm sorry...Kyle... that I ... told everyone that you... wear pink briefs...' Stan panted through the kisses. Kyle pulled away.

'WHAT!?' he exclaimed. 'They aren't pink! They are white... were white... my mom washed them with Ike's red sweater!' Kyle looked panicked but Stan just pulled him close again and pushed his soft, red lips against Kyle's slightly parted ones.

Kyle began to speak into the kiss and Stan obliged to separate with heavy eyes, simply curious as to what it was now. 'That's not why I'm mad at you...'

'Oh... why are you mad then?'

'Cause ... you picked Cartman over me in gym class...' Kyle blushed and looked down.

'That's why you're mad? I picked Cartman so you'd win against his fat ass...and it's so funny when he loses...' Stan leaned in again with eyes closed and captured the others boy's lips.

Kyle continued to mutter for several seconds more and then let his eyes slip closed. Kyle let the waves of ecstasy rush through his body and bared his neck as Stan lowered his lips to the now exposed flesh.

Kyle shifted his weight unevenly. His head half rested on the drivers seat with his body squished between the seats and legs bunched up under the dashboard. His one hand was angled and gripping onto the steering wheel while his other was latched onto Stan's coat.

'Let's go... to your... room...' Stan said between soft kisses and hot trails with his tongue. Kyle was unsure of what he wanted to do but at the moment he could only nod to what Stan was telling him.

Kyle opened the door. He knew his mother was home and he didn't want her to see his flushed face and red neck so he headed straight for the stairs.

'Kyle? Where are you going?' she asked from the kitchen. 'Dinner is almost ready...'

'Well, Stan is over and we are together on an assignment and we have to go... do it...' Kyle said with trouble. Stan was close behind him, trailing kisses up the back of his neck.

'Ok...' his mother replied. Once Stan heard this he gripped Kyle's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. The door hadn't closed when Stan flung his arms around Kyle's waste and pulled him forward with lust in his eyes.

Kyle let his arms fly around his Stan's neck and pressed his wiling lips onto the raven haired boys. A soft tongue slipped between welcoming lips and gently caressed Kyle's, causing his body to shiver.

Stan and Kyle had never been this passionate before and it scared and excited Kyle. He couldn't help but think he should get mad at Stan more often if it leads to such devious actions and ploys.

Kyle pulled away and kissed Stan's cheek and jaw line, leading down to his neck. He hardly took this action but the way Stan's hands squeezed his shoulders and tugged at his shirt enticed him to carry on. He sucked hard at the soft flesh until it bruised under his mouth. He pulled away leaving a damp red mark in plain sight. Stan pushed Kyle slightly back and tore his coat off, tossing it to the side and then quickly removed his own.

Kyle stood with no coat and only a thin shirt stopping the cool air from hitting him. He saw those blue eyes stare at him and it made him need Stan even more. He swiftly grabbed the shirt Stan was wearing and dragged it over his head, instantly claiming the lips as they came visible.

Stan was pleased that Kyle was wearing a button up shirt today. He thought it was lame but in general but it let him get the shirt off without breaking the kiss. Stan could feel his legs growing weak and he pushed himself into Kyle, feeling the hot flesh caress his. He walked Kyle to the bed and he fell back, with Stan pouncing on top of him.

A small moan escaped Kyle's lips as Stan grinded into him. He panted and waited for Stan to say something, but the both just breathed hard, slightly kissing one another.

'Should we actually do this?' Stan asked with glazed eyes. He was entwined around Kyle's legs, propped up on his elbows. His bare chest was close against Kyle's and who he could see was asking the same thing.

'I want whatever you want...' Kyle breathed roughly and let his eyes slide closed as he reached a hand around Stan's neck and gently kissed him.

'Well... we've never... done...' Kyle said as he pulled away from the tender kiss. '...it...before' Stan's eyes were piercing him and Kyle knew that he wanted to. Kyle was uncertain of what he really wanted but he knew as long as it was with Stan it couldn't be bad. Kyle nodded. He felt his stomach flutter and shivers ran through his body.

'My moms... downstairs though...' Stan grinned at the last statement and placed a kiss on his forehead. He reached for the shirt sprawled on the floor and his grin widened.

'Close your eyes...' he said with a smile and one eyebrow raised. Kyle couldn't believe what Stan was asking but he did as he was told and soon he was once again blind to the world and the actions of Stan.

Stan began to unbutton Kyle's pants. He moved around and pulled them off. Some more movements and both boys were laying close in their undergarments; Stan's white boxers and Kyle's 'light red' briefs. Embarrassment was written across Kyle's face and he couldn't hide the fact that he was scared and curious. Stan planted another kiss on his forehead and Kyle gripped his bare shoulder and felt the hot skin pressing against his.

Kyle's hardly realized as his briefs were being pulled down. He was still thinking about whether they should go through with this or not when he felt a wet heat that made his see stars. He let out a loud whimper and then bit his lip. Stan's tongue went up and down his member gently sucking when he got to the tip. He knew that this was the answer to his thoughts- they were going through with this.

He couldn't help his body as it shuddered with a heavy feeling of ecstasy. His body felt like it was going to burn up. Almost as soon as it began it stopped, but Kyle could feel that he was stiff.

Stan crawled back up and flicked out his tongue and grazed Kyle's outer ear causing his to squirm under the arms of the other inhabitant on the bed. Stan felt his own restrictions and hastily removed the boxers that separated him from Kyle.

Kyle felt silly lying on the bed naked with a very apparent erection. Stan bucked and grinded his hips into Kyle's making him grit his teeth and slam his eyes closed. Stan felt fingers dig into his back but he hardly paid attention to them. He could feel himself growing harder and could sense his own breathing started to rise.

'Are you sure?' Kyle nodded heavily and pulled a sweaty body close to him kissing the puffy lips once again. He knew that Kyle kept a small bottle of lube in his drawer which he reached over and grabbed. Kyle's face turned red, not realizing that Stan knew about that.

Stan looked into the frightened yet lustful eyes and shivered as he positioned himself and waited for a minute. 'Ready?' he breathed unevenly and waited for the heavy nod from Kyle.

He moved Kyle's legs out of the way and began to slowly enter. Instinctively Kyle bit down on Stan's shoulder to mask his scream. Stan stopped where he was and gently began to rock back and forth easing Kyle into it. Stan pushed himself further and further, kissing Kyle's forehead as he did so. His lips were quivering and his fingers were digging into Stan's back until he finally stopped pushing forward, completely inside of him.

Stan licked and kissed the soft neck and waited until he knew Kyle was ready. The hands were flat on his back and unmoving. Stan's hands were roaming Kyle's body, trying to make him feel relaxed. Kyle moved down, causing Stan to let out an unexpected moan. Stan instantly began to buck his hips softly into Kyle, slowly growing into longer and drawn out movements.

Kyle shook his head back and forth. He didn't have any knowledge or explanation on the feeling he was experiencing, only that he wanted more of it. This was more than he was expecting on a day of doing algebra. He grabbed for Stan's hips and thrust up to meet him as he pushed back into him.

Kyle's eyes were closed tightly and his arms were now tightly wrapped around Stan who was rapidly increasing his speed. Kyle was grateful he didn't have a loud mattress. Stan was so close to Kyle's body he could feel him getting hotter and felt his pulse rising. The hot breath on his ear was laboured and he knew Kyle was close to releasing.

Stan pulled almost out and then quickly pushed back into him. Kyle threw his head back and let out small squeaks knowing he can't be loud. Stan sucked on the soft skin leaving more bruised spots as he slinked his hand around Kyle's crying member.

Kyle whimpered as Stan pumped him in time to his thrusts. He kissed the pouting lips gently and gritted his own teeth. He could feel Kyle nearing release and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up. Kyle's breathing quickened until Stan felt the hot liquid between his stomach and hand.

Stan grunted and plunged a few more times before he felt himself release. He collapsed on top of Kyle kissing a sweaty cheek. He removed the shirt from over his eyes and tossed it to the floor. Kyle's heavy eyes could hardly look him in the face but he managed to give Stan a small smile.

'I...wow...' Kyle panted and felt completely relaxed that nothing would make him feel anything different, not even if his mother were to walk in.

'Think we should shower...' Stan suggested and Kyle lazily nodded. 'But, showers are fun together...' he smiled lightly and Kyle tucked his head under Stan's chin and planted a small kiss.

'We're supposed to be working on – something... aren't we?' Kyle asked... eyes still glazed over.

'No... That was a lie...' Stan simply replied. 'We're good now right? You're not still mad at me anymore...' Kyle shook his head and let it loll to one side, placing a single kiss on his lips as he did so.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it... yea um- please review... I like reviews! Peace

BMB


End file.
